


До конца

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вдохновила заявка с <b>Gintama one string fest</b>: <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~gintamaonestring/p168346255.htm"><b>V-72</b></a>. Гинтоки/Хиджиката. Сидеть в обнимку на диване Ёрозуи. «Хорошо, когда дети погулять уходят, по шкафам прятаться не надо».</p>
            </blockquote>





	До конца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Фандомную Битву 2012](http://fk-2012.diary.ru)

У Гинтоки на щеке был длинный розовый след – весь последний час он просидел, прижимаясь лицом к обтянутому жёсткой формой плечу Хиджикаты. В доме было тихо, невероятно тихо, учитывая весь тот бедлам, который творился в нём обычно. Иногда Гинтоки действительно не понимал, за что его терпит Отосэ, но был определённо не настолько глуп, чтобы спрашивать. Они оба одинаково не любили признания, да и к чему были они, если всё было ясно и так.

Хиджиката вздохнул и немного подвинулся.

– Эй, ну вот чего ты шевелишься?  
– Заткнись, Ёрозуя, – сонно отозвался тот, крепче прижимая к себе любовника. – И так всё плечо мне отлежал, подушка я тебе что ли.  
– Хиджиката-кун, а, Хиджиката-кун, – вкрадчиво прошептал Гинтоки, запрокидывая голову. – Прекрати ворчать. 

А Хиджиката вместо ответа его поцеловал. 

Когда они оторвались друг от друга минуты-часы спустя, солнце всё так же играло бликами на стенах, будто гладя сияющими языками полумрак. 

Гинтоки фыркнул и тряхнул головой – серебряные волосы засверкали, будто снег светлым зимним утром. Хиджиката смотрел на них, мечтая вплестись пальцами – в пряди, душой – в душу, раствориться и растворить в себе.  
Растаять горстями обжигающе-холодной воды в чужих руках. 

Гинтоки почти неуловимо провёл пальцами по смуглым ладоням, в неразрывный замок сомкнутым на его груди и вздохнул, а у Хиджикаты наоборот перехватило дыхание. Потому что в тишине пустого дома лёгкое, щекочущее – словно эти грешные кудри, в которые так естественно утыкаться лицом, обнимая, – удовлетворение слышалось слишком хорошо. Словно… откровение. 

Гинтоки повернулся к нему, усмехаясь. 

– Хорошо, когда дети уходят погулять, так ведь? И по шкафам прятаться не надо…  
– Что такое, Ёрозуя, – насмешливо прошептал Хиджиката ему прямо в ухо, цепляясь за разговор, как утопающий за соломинку благоразумия. – У тебя клаустрофобия или ты просто боишься однажды туда не поместиться? 

А Гинтоки, вместо того, чтобы зарядить ему затылком по зубам или хотя бы кулаком по колену, внезапно с силой провёл по его бедру.

– А может, Хиджиката-кун, я просто хочу видеть тебя, – Хиджиката резко втянул в себя воздух, чувствуя, как всё выше скользит ладонь, ни на секунду не отрываясь от тела. В этом был весь Гинтоки – изменчивый, как небо. – Всего. Покажешь? 

Стоило бы уйти, встать и сбежать от этого белого демона, отговорившись работой, занятостью, делами, вновь чувствуя между лопаток прожигающий взгляд, полный понимания и принятия. Говорящий: «Однажды ты придёшь сам». Говорящий: «Однажды ты просто останешься». Стоило бы уйти, но выпустить из рук это жёсткое горячее тело, вновь ощутить тянущий холод – и за плечом, и в груди, вновь остаться одному наедине с нескончаемыми делами, бумагами, беспорядочными пачками сигарет. 

Стоило бы, но он не был готов. Больше не был. 

Гинтоки вздохнул опять и тихо, на грани слышимости, рассмеялся, накрывая ладонью его сцепленные руки. 

– Не надо держать меня так сильно, чтобы я не ушёл, Хиджиката-кун. Я и так здесь, – он вновь откинул голову на чужое плечо, пытаясь поймать его взгляд – словно в душу всадить крюк и потянуть на себя, вытаскивая наружу его настоящего. – Чувствуешь? Я здесь, но… мне приятно, что ты хочешь этого так сильно. 

Хиджиката открыл уже было рот, чтобы отречься, заорать, вправить мозги этому чёртову придурку, но Гинтоки резко развернулся и накрыл губами его рот, заталкивая внутрь все сомнения, страхи и суеверия – всю эту пустую и не стоящую упоминания чепуху, будто пытаясь с каждым движением языка вплавить ему в нутро одну простую мысль. 

_Я. Никуда. Не. Денусь._

Хиджиката закатил глаза и обнял его вновь, сжимая до хруста в рёбрах, гладя всюду, куда мог дотянуться. 

Просто чтобы почувствовать.  
Просто чтобы поверить.  
До конца.

**~**

– Хотя всё-таки с тобой совершенно невозможно разговаривать, – прошипел он недовольно много часов спустя, когда прислонившись к тёплой груди Гинтоки, тщетно пытался прикурить. Тот фыркнул и начал возражать ему тихо-громко, прямо в висок, пуская пустышки слов скользить по влажной коже, одной рукой обнимая за плечи – словно копируя то, что делал сам Хиджиката, казалось, годы назад, а другой потягивая ему новую зажигалку, будто специально, будто…

Расчётливо заставляя Хиджикату покраснеть, а его сердце бешено забиться прямо под чужой мозолистой ладонью. 

Хиджиката дёрнулся было прочь, даже выпустив изо рта сигарету, но тут же оказался опрокинут на футон. 

А потом серебряное небо накрыло его с головой, будто огромная волна цунами.  
И тревожный мучительно неловкий мир наконец-то перестал существовать.


End file.
